


Periods Are a Bitch

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter References, How Do I Tag, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: Keith would take hours of intense fighting over this. Literally, nothing can be worse than the fucking pain in his stomach. At least Lance is there to give him soup and read Harry Potter.In which Keith has period cramps and Lance is the best boyfriend ever.





	Periods Are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Trans boy! Keith is one of my favourite AUs ever tbh. My headcanon is that he gets really clingy when he's on his period and just wants lots of cuddles and attention from Lance. He's also a complete Harry Potter nerd and that is non-negotiable. Anyway, enjoy this short little guilty pleasure fic!

     Keith was absolutely, positively, 100%  _ dying _ . Curled up on his bed underneath a mound of blankets, it felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the stomach with a dull knife.  _ Why the fuck does this have to happen to me? _ he wondered for the thousandth time. No matter what he did, there was no was to relieve the pain and he groaned, burying his face in his pillows. 

     “Knock knock,” came a voice from the other side of the door. Before Keith could answer, he heard it open and someone come in. “I come with gifts.”

     “You don’t have to say  _ knock knock _ if you’re just going to come in anyway, Lance,” grumbled Keith from beneath the covers. He heard Lance chuckle and could imagine him shrugging. 

     “I see you’re as cynical as ever.

     “You would be to if your internal organs were literally ripping themselves apart and falling out.”

     “Touche.” There was the sound of something being put on the bedside table before a weight made the bed dip down. Suddenly the covers were being pulled off his face. Lance’s kind face smiled down at him. “Want some soup?”

     Keith pulled the blankets back up to his chest but nodded all the same. When Lance handed him a bowl, he hardly glanced at it before taking a big gulp. He did a double take right after and gasped when he realized what it was. “How the hell did you get  _ chicken noodle soup? _ ”

     After living in the castle for so long, he’d grown accustomed to the alien food. So to taste something from home…

     “Um, well. About that,” muttered Lance, shifting a little nervously on the bed. 

     “Lance.” Keith narrowed his eyes at the Paladin. “Where did you get it?”

     “Promise you won’t laugh?” At Keith’s blank stare, Lance sighed. “Remember when we left Earth? Well, um, I had a - a packet of soup in my pocket because we were sneaking them out of the kitchen and in the rush I totally forgot about it. I was saving it but I thought that you needed it more than me. Because,” he gestured vaguely, “you know.”

_      He’s rambling, _ Keith noticed. Lance’s cheeks were tinged with pink and he was playing with one of the buttons on his vest, looking around the room a little absently. “You’re telling me that when you left Earth, the only thing you brought with you was a packet of instant soup?”

     “Well when you say it like  _ that. _ Yeah, I guess that what I’m saying.

     Smiling, Keith set the bowl of soup down and shifted to make more room on the bed. “You are the literal biggest dork I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. Come here, you idiot.”

     “Don’t call me an idiot and then ask for cuddles,” he complained, taking off his shoes and crawling over anyways.

     Keith hummed. “But it always works.”

     "Yeah," Lance smiled, "I guess you're right."

 

     For a while, they sat there, huddled under the blankets and sharing the soup. Lance insisted that Keith have more though, since he wasn’t the one being killed by his own body, which was something Keith couldn’t argue against. As they ate, they shared a few snippets of idle conversation, but mostly they simply enjoyed each other’s company in silence. 

     “Do you ever miss home?” Lance asked after the bowl was empty. Following his gaze, Keith looked out the window at the infinite blackness outside. He thought of Earth, of its blue seas and green forests and yellow desserts. He thought of the familiarity of it all, of knowing every part of his home like the back of his hand, and for a brief moment, of what it would be like to reset everything and just go back to before. 

     But then he looked at the boy beside him, at his royal blue eyes staring far away and his stupid messy hair, and he forgot about everything else. 

     “Why would I have to? You’re right beside me,” he asked, snuggling closer and closing his eyes against Lance’s chest. A hand came up to gently brush through his hair and he felt Lance sigh.

     “What would I do without you?”

     “Crash and burn, probably.”

     Keith didn’t open his eyes or move, but he could hear the smile in Lance’s voice when he answered. “Yeah, probably.” Another moment of silence passed between them. Only their breathing and the constant background hum of the ship could be heard. Eventually, Lance sat up straighter and reached over to grab something from the bedside table. “You up for some Harry Potter?”

     Keith smiled, albeit somewhat sleepily. The soup and Lance’s heartbeat in his ears had started to make him yawn slightly, but never would he say no to his favourite books ever. During a conversation with Allura once, he had mentioned his love for the series and when he’d woken up the next day, there had been a stack of books by his bed. Somehow (she still refused to tell him how exactly), she had managed to get him all seven books and he’d read them countless times as they traveled the universe. “Always.”

     “You can’t be Sirius with that pun: it’s way too overused.”

     “Yes, I’m a-were.”

     Lance laughed and pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead before opening the book. “Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived.”

     Already sleepy, Keith yawned and curled up closer, the pain in his stomach nearly forgotten. Nearly.

     Nevertheless, he slowly fell asleep to Lance’s voice and his heartbeat against his ear.

     “ _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup with those shitty HP puns ayyyyyy lmao. (I'm sorry, I'll just let myself out now).  
> On a different note, I'm not sure if I'll be able to post the next chapter of The Wandering God this Sunday, as I have two band concerts and I'm going to Comic Con (yeet!), so it'll most likely be posted on Tuesday. :/ Don't worry though, as this chapter is where the fic is really going to start.


End file.
